Our objectives are to further the theory of convective mass transfer in artificial organs, especially for coiled tube systems; to design and evauate prototypes of implantable prosthetic lungs based on branched coiled microporous tubes, and explore surgical avenues toward implantation of such devices; to develop a system for on-line measurement of oxygen transfer rate in artificial lungs with monitoring devices located on the gas side of the exchanger; to continue studies towards the hybrid artificial pancreas focusing on the design and fabrication of microporous tube system for the culture of pancreatic beta cells; to investigate factors related to blood cell damage, thrombus formation in artificial organs, and adhesion of platelets and other cells to artificial surfaces; and to sustain a prototype shop and a physiological laboratory which allow us to carry out the pertinent experiments. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Galletti, P.M. Lessons from the past and projections for the future: Horizon 1. Artificial Lungs for Acute Respiratory Failure. W. Zapol and J. Qvist, eds., 533-537, Academic Press (1976). Richardson, P.D. and P.M. Galletti. Correlation of effects of blood flow rate, viscosity and design features on artificial lung performance. Physiological and Clinical Aspects of Oxygenator Design. S.G. Davids and H.C. Engell, Eds., 29-44, Elsevier/North Holland (1976).